Silvermoon psycho
by starshock1995
Summary: A blood elf with an huge ego and great power makes her presence known.  Contains changed names and some satire.
1. Chapter 1

This is a tribute to some old forum friends of mine, but names have been disguised to all that don't know them.

* * *

><p>"Where is my arcane dust! Hurry up, slave!"<p>

This shrill cry was familiar to the passive young elf, Leinorys, as she had put up with this "royal" pain in the neck since she started her political game.

"Here you are, Rafie." she said submissively as she handed her a bag of arcane powder.

"I told you, don't address me unless you call me 'your highness', otherwise you sound like your addressing some common filth."

"Sorry your highness." she squeaked, as Rafie gestured her to leave.

"Insolent worm," she told herself. "She's not even fit to be the servant of a Queen as great as myself."

* * *

><p>As she was leaving the high class section of Silvermoon city, she figured she would don her casual attire, consisting of a simple pink dress, black pants, and for a reason she herself did not know, a spring circlet, despite it being just past Hallow's end.<p>

She did not do any thinking on the way tiem, she just took in the surrounding of the city at night. It had been very quiet ever since Garrosh had become the new warchief, but she enjoyed the simple atmosphere and the (usually) firendly locals, her favorite being Sadieru, a self named Death knight, much like herself, but he was more firm in his beliefs and in combat, whereas she had never killed a simgle creature in her life.

When she came to her small home, she noticed Sadieru right in front of her mailbox, his dark-purple hair and blackened armor contrasting her lightly shaded residence.

She ran over to him and embraced him, but he took this as a sign of frustration from her job.

"What's the matter? Is Rafie being pushy again?" he asked.

"Umm, no, she's just cranky." but she was lying to herself, and Sadie knew it.

"Why do you let her push you around like this? She's no better than you are. If anything, she is far worse."

She did not want to confront her boss about her pushy beliefs or her mistreatment of her, so she ignored his advice and retired to her room.

"Why would she say that about her? She's not bad, she just needs a friend."

* * *

><p>At around midnight, Rafie was relaxing in her private bath-tub, trying to clear her head of any genuine political duties, instead thinking of material for her next slanderous novel.<p>

"We clearly have the strongest mages of the horde forces, as no creatures could know magic unless they made themselves accustommed to it."

While she said this to herself, she inhaled into her bag of arcane powder, revelling in its instable energy.

"And someday, they will all serve me."

But as she gathered her thoughts of dominating the horde, she notices a magically shrouded orc, attempting to assassinate her, or simply spy on her, both equally insulting to her.

She chuckled maliciously, raising her hands in an aggressive gesture. "Foolish spy," she spoke, "You're lucky I don't have time to make you suffer like you deserve."

As the rogue jumped forward, knife in hand, Rafie unleashed a burst of magic and hurled a fireball into his chest, immediately buring through his weak armor, and leaving him dead instantly.

She rose herself up and donned a simple bathrobe, kicking his body to assert her control. "You could not stop me."

As she returned to her bed chamber, she grabbed a mana crystal, and instantaneously drained it of all its energy.

Allowing the raw power to take her, she found herself falling to delusions of grandeur, as the ruler of the world, and at her command, an army of loyal servants, as the master of all the magic the world had to offer.

"Nobody can stop me!" she cackled.

"NOBODY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rafie was passed out on her bed, overdosed with raw mana, but when she heard her door being opened, she snapped to consciousness immediately, and was face to face with an armored tauren.

With disgust, she yelled "Get out of my home, you lesser being!"

But he did not move, instead preparing to chastise her for her actions.

"You have no control over me, nor to you have the right to treat others so poorly."

His verbal attack of her actions did not bother her, as she believed her actions were justified.

"What would you know of how to treat others? We blood elves are superior to your filthy barbaric species."

"That is where you are wrong. Your people are no better or worse than mine. We have both taken actions we were not proud of, but we had learned from our mistakes, and sook to better ourselves from them."

"Shut up!" She yelled. "You beasts are nothing like us!"

She could not take his "insults" anymore, and hurled a fireball at him to silence him.

He not only blocked this attack, but he also sent it back to her, striking her in the chest and knocking her breathless.

"You- you," she gasped, "You monster! When I control your whole world, I will send you on a slow journey to the nether you crawled out of, and I will enjoy it!"

As she yelled her hate-filled tirade, she channeled all of the power she could, and let loose a burst of energy, hoping to destroy her greatest enemy.

He easily endured her wave, and as he finished shielding himself, Rafie was passed out on the floor, having used all of her power.

"She must not see the light of day again."

* * *

><p>As Leinorys lay sleeping, she was woken up by a commotion outside.<p>

When she was dressed in her still unexplained attire, she went outside to find people cheering and hollering.

"What is going on here?" she asked, but was quickly answered by someone.

"Don't you know, Rafie is missing!"

"What!" She yelled in shock.

"Isn't it great? That selfish author wannabe won't be giving us a bad name anymore!"

"But she- "

"Don't lie to yourself anymore!" Sadiero interjected.

"She was not a good person, and you know it. She was a racist bigot, and she has no respect for her own people. She deserved whatever happened to her"

"Well, you're right," she admitted, "but I would never wish bad things on anyone like she does."

She kept to herself the idea that people could do no wrong, even if others say they do, but she never questioned their ideas or motivations.

She really had no faith in herself, always relying on others to lead her, but with Rafie gone and rejected by society, she had to find her own way, even if she did not know how.

* * *

><p>As a guard came to his new post at the newly build mental hospital, he had to ask himself.<p>

"Why am I needed here? There is only one prisoner here, and she is only here for having delusions of grandeur and conspiracy to take over the world, but she has no skill to back up her goals."

However, as the institution came into sight, he was horrified at was he saw, or rather, what he didn't see.

The building was leveled completely, but with no trace of sabotage from outside the perimeter, he realized,

"She is a force to be reckoned with, and she's out and about."


End file.
